


birds of a feather

by Rizza Harley (Zakyuu)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Tsubasa Li, Comment for idea suggestions, Cute Tsubasa Li, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay at Feelings, Gen, Multi, even tho i dont do that much here, honestly this is just me with my Tsubasa Li hcs, how does this tag, petition to call Tsubasa by his ACTUAL NAME, shhhh its not his POV, tsubasa being more like his parents, why is that not a set tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Rizza%20Harley
Summary: It was quite easy for them to see Syaoran in Tsubasa. After all, it was Tsubasa who Syaoran was based on.Everyone just conveniently forgets that, for all that Tsubasa was his father's son, he was also his mother's child.(aka: five times Tsubasa acted like Sakura, and the one time he acted like both his parents)
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane & Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> there is a disgusting lack of Tsubasa Li centered content in this fandom, so i'm going to fix that. by lack of content I mean a lot people just conveniently leave out the reminder that Syaoran Li is the actual son of C!Sakura and C!Syaoran. and like, what that means for his development.

**smile**

* * *

It started like this.

Syaoran was always so serious around them, that Fai was beginning to worry whether the child was having fun with them at all. Even with the impending task of having to create bodies for the clones to live in, Syaoran was still a child -- and therefore had every right to enjoy his travels.

Had every right to be selfish.

And so went Fai's personal mission -- to get Syaoran to loosen up.

Luckily, the world they landed in seemed to be a blessing in disguise.

"Waaa," Fai chirped, dusting himself off. "This is quite the big area, right Kuro-papa?" Turning towards the others, he placed his hands on his hips and grinned. A grin that was finally genuine, after that mess with a certain man. It was so freeing to be happy like this.

Now, if only Syaoran could do the same.

"Guess so," the ninja helped Syaoran stand, eyeing his surroundings with an alert eye, as was typical for the man. "Oi, manjuu, where'd you drop us off this time?"

The white creature pouted, jumping from Kurogane's shoulder to Fai's head in one giant leap. "Mokona doesn't know! Jeez, Kuro-papi, you've been travelling with Mokona for a lot and you still seem to think Mokona knows everything! Poor Mokona," by the overreaction, it was obvious that the little creature was merely teasing.

Still, Kurogane took the bait despite knowing this. "Why you --"

As the two began arguing, Fai addressed Syaoran, who was strangely thoughtful as he observed his surroundings. "What do you think, Syaoran?" Fai asked. A few worlds back, he'd stopped adding the honorific -- at first to differentiate between him and his clone.

But it seemed calling Syaoran in a more familiar manner managed to tear some walls down, because Syaoran seemed more open and receptive to Fai after that.

"It's an amusement park," Syaoran answered absently, watching a large metal contraption with gleaming eyes. "Some find it fun to come here, to play games and enjoy rides."

Fai made the appropriate noise of awe, eyeing the stalls with various amounts of stuffed animals -- prizes, probably -- appreciating the explanation the boy gave. The first time Fai had seen a car, back in Piffle, well, they'd not taken it well, not even Syaoran-kun, who was usually interested in these kinds of things. 

But it seemed like Syaoran was at ease with everything they'd encountered. Most worlds, actually, were very advanced compared to Fai's own homeland. Fai wondered about that. 

"Have you been to a place like this, Syaoran?" he asked curiously, recognizing that Syaoran was most definitely familiar with 'amusement parks'. "There wasn't one in Clow, though." Fai would have remembered as much.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, wistful tone seeping through. "They don't exist in Clow, no, but I went to an amusement park named 'Disneyland*' once, with my family." Slowly, a shy smile appeared from his lips. It was vaguely reminiscent of something Fai could not recall just yet.

"O-oh," Fai mentally cursed his stutter. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Syaoran did not grow up in Clow the same way Syaoran-kun did.

But once the glaring reminder was there, it was hard to ignore the fact.

"Amusement parks are super duper amazing!" Mokona cut in with perfect timing, hopping over to Syaoran, who held her to his chest. "I wanna go on Mystic Manor**, Syaoran!"  
  
"I don't really know if there's a ride like that here, Mokona."

Apparently, she and Kurogane were done arguing. Fai turned to Kurogane who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

He looked good, like an exasperated father.

Fai wondered if Syaoran-kun looked like that, taking care of Syaoran when he was younger.

"The hell's Mystic Manor?" Kurogane asked irritably, but subtly nudged Fai beside him. He wasn't facing the mage, but was alert to his presence all the same. Fai felt his insides warm at the thought. Kurogane always knew how to knock him into his senses.

"Ah, Mystic Manor is one of the rides in Disneyland," Syaoran hastily explained. "It's like a fast-paced train ride, with big drops and thrill surprises. You can also get wet in the process***, so people always have a change of clothes just in case."

"Mystic Manor is a haunted house!" Mokona cheered. "So there's gotta be one around here too."

Fai could see Syaoran visibly get a sweat dripping down from nowhere. "Mystic Manor isn't a haunted house, though."

"Haunted house? Ghosts _exist_ in this place?" Kurogane looked uncomfortable at the idea. Fai didn't blame him, already thinking of Kurogane's homeworld, Nihon, and his job of eliminating demons and other supernatural stuff.

Syaoran did something Fai never expected him to do.

Syaoran laughed. Sound from the belly, going through his throat. A full on laugh.

"What? Kurogane-san, _no!_ " Syaoran snickered softly, hugging Mokona tight. The creature herself was burrowing her face into Syaoran's chest, muffling her giggles. "A haunted house isn't _really_ haunted. There are just people who dress up as scary characters to spook those who want to go inside."

"Hmm," Fai slowly connected the dots. "People like to get scared for fun, then?"

Syaoran nodded, smiling. It was harder to ignore how _familiar_ that smile looked. Normally, Fai wouldn't be bothered. Syaoran-kun and Syaoran DID look alike, after all.

But the thing is...that smile didn't remind Fai of Syaoran-kun. It was familiar for a different reason, and that bothered Fai to an uncomfortable degree.

"We should go check it out," Mokona insisted, now on Syaoran's shoulder. "It's been so long since Mokona had fun! Kuro-daddy, Syaoran, Fai, let's go to a haunted house!"

"I'd love to --" Syaoran looked at them worriedly, cutting his answer short. "I mean, if it's okay with Fai-san and Kurogane-san." The boy's face showed the very picture of uncertainty. His eyes also shimmered with faint hope.

Kurogane sighed audibly and ruffled Syaoran's hair roughly. "Alright kid, you win. Lead the way."

Syaoran's eyes widened, and lit up. The boy beamed at Kurogane, sparkles dancing away from his figure.

And suddenly, it all made sense to Fai.

Sakura-chan. Syaoran's smiles reminded him of _Sakura-chan._

The more Fai thought about it, the more it made _sense_. He started drawing similarities in his head.

The way Syaoran smiled -- it was exactly the way Sakura-chan smiled when she got what she wanted; wide-eyed, beaming, like a blessing or a miracle suddenly brought down on her. The excitement that Fai would see shining from the eyes.

Celeste above, even the blush was _exactly_ like Sakura-chan's!

And when Syaoran turned that look towards Fai, the blond immediately knew he was done for.

He was never able to deny Sakura-chan much after she smiled like that, how the hell would he deny Syaoran who wore the exact type of look?

What really made it hard was the fact that Syaoran's genuine, joyful smiles were rarer than Sakura-chan's. Made it all the more precious.

"Can we, Fai-san?" The boy looked absolutely hopeful.

Coupled with Mokona making pleading eyes at him from Syaoran's head, Fai was hard-pressed to say no.

"Maaa, since you two asked very nicely!" Fai teased, but inside, Fai was silently screaming.

He was going to die from Syaoran being too adorable for his own good.

By the way Kurogane was not so subtly shaking from behind, it seems the ninja thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disneyland, Hong Kong. I went there once, and that castle? A lie. A sham. It was a fucking billboard cut out thing. Honestly disappointing. At least the rides were sweet.
> 
> **Mystic Manor, my all time favorite ride in Disneyland HK. The waiting line? Didn't feel like a waiting line. I actually THOUGHT it was part of the whole thing, because I assumed Mystic Manor was like some sort of amusement planetarium thing where we would watch shit????? yeah.
> 
> *** I definitely remember getting wet during the ride. There isn't any Rio Grande, which was my initial ride for this, but I had to change it since apparently Rio Grande Rapids exists in Enchanted Kingdom. Couldn't find any fast-paced water rides, so what can you do.


End file.
